Curtain Call
by Laugh.Away
Summary: Kazuya was sure he was never going to get tired of Eijun, and that he was never going to get enough of Eijun. If there was something Kazuya hadn't told anyone, it was that he was in love.
1. Reunion

Chapter 1 - Reunion

"MIYUKI KAZUYA!"

Sawamura had dropped all his luggages on the ground, his jaw gaping open at the familiar figure that stood in front of him. He had been running all morning around the ridiculously huge university buildings, trying to get all the university registrations done, and not to mention, he had his luggages weighing him down. When he thought he could finally rest for a bit in his assigned dorm room, he was welcomed with nothing but foreboding. Kazuya stood before his eyes, holding the door open with one hand and a mug filled with what Eijun had assumed to be coffee on another. Eijun then stepped backwards and pointed an accusing finger to said person's direction, who only lifted an eyebrow in return.

"Sawamura?"

"Why are you here?" Eijun asked, his ears fuming at the thought of having to share a room with the one high school senior he didn't like very much.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Kazuya replied, then stepping sideways, opening the door wider to let Eijun in. "Come on in," he said, while Eijun could only stay there rooted on the ground, bewildered at the Kazuya that was standing right in front him right now. Kazuya was no longer wearing glasses, and he looked sort of bigger; lean figure with broad shoulders and built muscles. Eijun felt like he had to look up a little more than usual when talking to him.

"Still as respectful as always, I see," Kazuya said, chuckling a little, his sarcastic signature grin appearing on his face. He then turned and stepped further inside the room to place his mug on the table and sit on his chair.

Eijun's parents had somehow convinced his stubborn self into going to college, because apparently that's what people do in order to secure a good future. Even though Eijun was reluctant at first, he decided that this was all for the best, but the one thing he hadn't expected was this, to be assigned in a room with the Miyuki Kazuya.

"You're no better than me," Eijun huffed, picking up his luggage and stepping into the dormitory room. It was kind of small, but not too much of a run down and accommodating; just enough for two beds, two wardrobes and two study tables, each of one placed on different sides of the room. Kazuya had taken the bed and the study table on the right side, so Eijun placed his luggages on the left.

"Where are your glasses? Don't tell me you dropped and lost them while you running late for classes," Eijun said, laughing and pointing at Kazuya's face, almost forgetting he still had his luggages to take care of. He then lifted three fingers at Kazuya's direction and said, "How many fingers!"

"I'm not blind, dumbass. Besides, I'm wearing contacts," Kazuya retorted, and Eijun lowered his arm in disappointment. Kazuya then stood up and swiveled his chair so that he could sit while his arms rested on its back rest. "What about you? What happened to you?"

"What happened to me?" Eijun echoed, cracking into peals of laughter, "You would not believe what happened to this one and only Sawamura Eijun! I was-"

"AH! It's already past 12! I need to go get lunch!" Kazuya exclaimed, clearly cutting off Eijun from the prologue of his speech.

"Dammit Miyuki! I'm still talking!"

"It's Miyuki senpai to you."

* * *

Kazuya made Eijun tag along with him for lunch, since he didn't really have anyone to eat with, and in return Eijun had pestered Kazuya to show him around the campus. Eijun had continued where he left off with his speech earlier as they toured around the university grounds, and Kazuya only smiled endearingly as he listened to Eijun rattle on, though still tempted to tease him, since it always riles Eijun up, and it's always amusing to watch.

But just for today, he wants to hear Eijun's voice after a year of not hearing it in person. They called each other several times, but that was only to throw playful insults at each other. This was different, and it all felt so surreal. Eijun was right beside him, and Kazuya can the warm heat radiating off Eijun's body, Kazuya can hear him getting excited over the huge ass sportscenter, hear him laugh with euphoric heights as he talks about all the times Coach let him pitch for the whole 9 innings and most of all, see his childish golden eyes that glow and burn with searing passion.

What happened to you? That was one of the most ridiculous questions Kazuya had asked Eijun. Kazuya would be lying if he hadn't followed up on whatever's happening in Seidou, particularly the growth of a certain pitcher, and bought every baseball magazine that had Eijun featured in it. Kazuya had the memory of Eijun standing on the mound of nationals burned at the back of his mind; of the way Eijun had raised his right leg so majestically high up in the air, the way his left arm had swung forward, and the way his wrists had snapped, sending the ball flying straight to the catcher's mitt. Kazuya hated admitting he was jealous, he hated admitting that he wanted to be the one catching instead, but the sound of Eijun's pitches hitting the younger catcher's mitt resounded so many times in Kazuya's ears, solid and forceful, and he finds himself thinking how much better it would have been if it had been him instead.

Kazuya was sure he was never going to get tired of Eijun, and that he was never going to get enough of Eijun. If there was something Kazuya hadn't told anyone, it was that he was in love.

Kazuya was glad he that he was able to keep his emotions at bay. Otherwise, his expression and body language would have given it out the moment the doors opened that morning to reveal a stunningly beautiful creature- a sweet chaos, panting with exhaustion, chest rising and falling rhythmically, sweaty, out of breath, and most of all, the two words that so easily rolled out of his tongue.

Miyuki Kazuya.

Though it wasn't very nice of Eijun to shout it like that, with just those two words, Kazuya swore he could hear fireworks being set off from the bottom of his lost heart. Since then, the thrumming of his heart had refused to cease.

But I won't confess. Kazuya thought, sliding his hands into his jeans pockets as he lowered his head, pacing slowly beside Eijun.

I won't confess. Not like this.

Not because he was shy; he was sure he was brave enough to confess to Eijun right then and there, send Eijun rocking off his feet, his senses tingling and his face flushed.

He was simply…

Afraid.

Afraid he'd take away what made Eijun who he is right now.

Afraid he'd send the wall of trust they had built together over the past few years crumbling down, like the crashing of the rolling waves in the beach slamming a little kid's castle flat.

Afraid he would no longer be able to hear Eijun's enthusiastic laughter, see the shine in his glowing golden of his eyes.

Afraid he would no longer be able to catch Eijun's pitches that sent thrills and rushes of adrenaline through him, the pitch that silenced the whole stadium with the presence of a single ace standing proudly on the mound of nationals.

Kazuya had the sudden urge to hide behind a mask, but the pair of flimsy black framed glasses he use to wear was no longer there, and when Eijun finally pulled him out of his reverie, he was nearly at a loss for words.

"You looked like you were out of it. What's wrong?" Eijun said, a little concerned as he waved his hand in front of Kazuya's face. Kazuya choked back a surprised noise.

"Ah, It's nothing. I'm just tired of hearing you talk with that annoying voice," Kazuya lied.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY MIYUKI KAZUYA!"

"It's fine," Kazuya said, regaining his composure and flinging his arm across Eijun's shoulders, a playful smirk plastered on his face. "Keep talking."

* * *

That afternoon, Kazuya offered to help Eijun sort out his luggages only to end up sitting on the floor looking and laughing at the pictures of Eijun's childhood friends and Seido's baseball club that Eijun had brought with him. Eijun tidied up his own stuff while throwing back remarks at Kazuya, hiding an embarrassing flush that had formed across his face.

"AH!" Miyuki suddenly shouted, holding up one of the Seidou pictures triumphantly. "You have one picture with only me in it!"

"WHA-" Eijun suddenly jerked back to face Kazuya only to find out that Kazuya was holding up a candid picture of the catcher himself. With the complete catcher gear, Kazuya could be seen standing proud and tall behind the home plate doing a 'banzai' pose; both his arms were up in the air, his gaze directed towards the diamond and on his face, a huge jubilant smile. His face was flushed against the gentle sun rays that showered his tanned skin and his uniform was dirty from all the sliding. Sawamura could feel his breath hitch, letting out a small sound from behind his throat.

"Do you really like me that much, Sawamura?" Kazuya said jokingly, though deep inside, he wished he had been serious about it, and he wished he could, in return, hear a serious 'yes'. Eijun only puffed his cheeks and resumed tidying up.

"One of the managers took that picture," Eijun said, "Well I found out that she takes a lot of pictures during games and practices, so I thought I'd ask for all of them."

"Oh really?" Kazuya said, letting out a forced chuckle.

Eijun stayed silent for a good five minutes, and Kazuya ended up not saying anything either, only continuing to flip through the stack of pictures. A lot of good Eijun shots were there that Kazuya couldn't help but sneak a few of those pictures for his own keepsake before returning the rest of the stack back to Eijun. And when he did, Eijun suddenly cleared his throat.

"By the way Miyuki, I'll be going out with my g-girlfriend for dinner later so…"

Girlfriend? Who? Since when?

"She insisted I meet up with her right after I moved in. I'm just, just know, telling."

Kazuya was taken aback by the sudden half-declaration, but he tried to feign his surprise. "O-oh, alright then. I guess I'll have to cook for myself again."

"Miyuki senpai, you cook?" Eijun's mouth turned agape, eyes suddenly sparkling with admiration. "I'd love to try your cooking! Cook for me next time!" Eijun pleaded, grinning from ear to ear. For a moment there, Kazuya imagined a satisfied Eijun, bits of rice near the corners of his mouth, begging to be touched and cleaned by the soft touch Kazuya's thumb, and on his hand a spoonful of Kazuya's special fried rice. All his doubts and confusion immediately melted away, almost forgetting the fact that Eijun already had a girlfriend.

I probably won't have a lot of chances to see that.

"Yeah, I'll cook for you next time."

* * *

Notes:

I don't actually know how Universities in Japan works so I'm only basing this on the university I go to (which is not in Japan) x'D (I'm so sorry)


	2. Next Step

"Kuramochi senpai, I think I screwed up."

"Huh. What?" Kuramochi immediately stop sipping coke out of the cup and set it down on the table with a little more force than he had intended.

The day Eijun had finally settled in the dorms and had somehow gotten into the mess of getting roomed with Kazuya, he had fled the battlefield and called his former baseball teammate to meet up in a nearby fast food chain. He thought he was ready with reporting his progress on his relationship with Kazuya, but when he saw the look on Kuramochi's face, he immediately regrets it.

Eijun flinched a little. He flashed Kuramochi an apologetic smile and said, "I… I told him I'm meeting up with a girlfriend."

The both of them stayed silent for a while, only the chatters of all the other people eating in the same fast food chain could be heard. Eijun tried to look away from Kuramochi, but Kuramochi's had face contorted into disbelief and started glaring daggers at him, both his arms across his chest.

"You are an idiot."

"U-uh.."

"Why the hell did you even tell him you're going out? You're not going anywhere aren't you?" Kuramochi raised his voice, slamming his palm on the table, smoke fuming out of his ears almost comically as he shouted from across the table. Nearly everyone in the restaurant turned to him and Eijun sat frozen on his seat, both arms raised in a defensive stance. "Now you call me out just to tell me this?!"

"Well, I was nervous! I never thought I'd be rooming with him! I tried to act normally but I'm at my limit!" Eijun exclaimed, still inching away from Kuramochi's looming stature, before he finally murmured under his breath, "I was so nervous I probably started talking too much."

"Also I wanted some… advice."

Kuramochi now had already reached from across the table, yanking Eijun's collar, making Eijun shriek, and started shouting. "ARE YOU A MAN? YOU ARE A MAN AREN'T YOU? ANSWER ME!"

Eijun, almost terrified, could only stutter out a 'yes, sir'. The way Kuramochi is right now is sucking all the consciousness out of him. When Kuramochi finally calmed down, he only clicked his tongue and folded his arms across his chest.

"Whatever, just don't break your promise."

"Yeah, I know. Wakana told me she'd go."

"That's good then!"

* * *

The next day, as promised, Kazuya cooked lunch for Eijun, but only if Eijun tags along with him to the supermarket. Kazuya, of course, didn't forget to threaten Eijun with natto if he refused.

By the time they get to their floor's kitchen, cooking was a total mess. Kazuya made Eijun help him, only to learn his lesson the hard way; never let Eijun inside the kitchen. When Kazuya told him to dice the potatoes, Eijun had nearly cut his own fingers. Kazuya had told him many times to 'curl your fingers in!', but Eijun could only get away with 'my hands refuses to cooperate'.

Kazuya might have ended having to clean up after Eijun's mess, but he didn't hate it the least bit. He loved this Eijun. He loved it when Eijun's face flush into embarrassment as Kazuya teased him about crying while cutting up the shallots. He loved having to take the knife from Eijun's hand, because when their hands lightly touch or when their shoulders bump a little, Kazuya could feel his heart flutter. No more gloves, no more catcher or fielder mitts. He loved seeing Eijun melt on the chair as he cooks, because Eijun can't resist the smell of Kazuya's cooking. He loved seeing Eijun all jittery and full of anticipation, never being able to stay still on his seat as Kazuya plated their lunch.

And when Eijun takes his first spoonful of Kazuya's cooking and hums in delight, Kazuya felt his heart grow lighter, as if that is all the confirmation he ever needs, and his whole life suddenly feels enough.

If only it'd be enough with just this...

* * *

The cans rolled out of the vending machine and Eijun bent down, picking it up, cold milk for him and for Kazuya, his all-time favourite black coffee.

"I still don't understand why you like it," Eijun said, handing the can over to the other boy, who took it with a little chuckle and a simple thank you.

They stood there silently, beside the vending machine outside the dorm, where a grassy lawn extended out before them, sipping sweetness and bitterness. It wasn't that late at night yet, but the wind gusted through the trees and it was cold enough to breeze out the afternoon summer heat off their skin.

"Say, Sawamura," Kazuya said, finally breaking the silence. Eijun lowered his can and turned towards Kazuya with a questioning look on his face. "How's yesterday?" he asked, voice cracking a bit at the end. His grip around his can tightened and clenched and unclenched his other fist inside his pocket.

"Ah, yesterday," Eijun took a sip before continuing, "I met up with Kura—"

Kazuya choked on his coffee.

"I MEAN—"

Kazuya turned towards Eijun, who was flailing his arms, almost dropping his milk, looking everywhere aside from Kazuya's direction, and blatantly raised an eyebrow.

"So you met up with Kuramochi," Kazuya said. "What happened to your girlfriend?"

"Um, well," Eijun started, but can't seem to stop fidgeting and scratching the back of his head. "She… suddenly couldn't go… and Kuramochi happened to be there."

Kazuya heaved a sigh. "You suck at lying."

"I-I-It's true!"

"And you don't actually have a girlfriend."

This time Eijun choked on his milk. "YOU!"

Kazuya only stepped back and leaned against the wall while taking his last sip of coffee before throwing it away. Crossing his arms across his chest, a wave of relief washed over him.

He doesn't have a girlfriend. All is well.

"No wonder. It felt weird for someone who's such a baseball idiot like you are to have a girlfriend," Kazuya said, a smirk tugging on the edge of his mouth. "Hmm, Sawamura?"

"I-I could say the same for you!" Eijun said, pointing a finger towards Kazuya.

"But I don't have a girlfriend."

Eijun gritted his teeth and clenched his fists almost comically, an incomprehensible string of words coming out of his mouth, not wanting to admit defeat.

"Speaking of which," Kazuya paused for a moment of uncertainty, turned his face away from Eijun, and continued, "Is there anyone you like?"

There was a few seconds of silence before Kazuya heard Eijun's slight 'eh'. Kazuya didn't believe in god, never thought of believing in god, but somehow, without him realising, he was praying right now, wishing for the answer he'd want to hear.


End file.
